Piedra
me-ga-cro-ma |Especie = Crystalsapien |estado = Accesible. |voz = Dee Bradley Baker (Inglés), Armando Réndiz (latinoamérica) |serie = Ben 10: Fuerza AlienígenaBen 10: Supremacía Alienígena |imagen2 = Dgheyh.png |Omnitrix = Lo posee en el pecho (Como todos los aliens de Fuerza Alienígena y Supremacía Alienígena) }} Piedra (Megacroma en España), es la muestra de ADN de un Crystalsapien en la Corriente Coldon. Es uno de los aliens originales de la serie Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, quien apareció por primera vez en el episodio Todo Brilla para luchar contra las chicas zombies. Etimología Su nombre en español (Piedra), se debe a de lo que esta hecha su piel, su nombre en inglés, Chromastone, se divide en Chroma=Croma y Stone=Piedra, por lo cual seria "Piedra de Croma", aunque traducido del griego dice piedra de color, que hace referencia a sus poderes. Es idéntico a los rastros de Mineral encontrados en su planeta de origen. Este alien absorbe ataques enemigos y los revierte, además también es fuerte y muy parecido a Diamante. Piedra Es un cristal viviente hecho de partculas de silicio. Fue utilizado por Ben por primera vez contra una chica zombie en "Todo Brilla". Es parecido a *Upchuck y Eatle: Por absorber y devolver rayos de energía. *Ultra T y Wildvine: Por tener un solo ojo verde. *Diamante: Por estar hecho de un mineral y por ser prácticamente indestructible. *Insectoide: Por la capacidad de vuelo *Cuatrobrazos, humongosaurio y Fuego Pantanoso: Por su fuerza Cambio por Diamante En el episodio La Venganza de Vilgax, Ben, al intentar transformarse en Muy Grande, se transforma en Piedra y lanza lejos a Vilgax, pero éste, con su espada, absorbe el rayo que posteriormente le lanza Piedra y con este poder lo golpea en la cabeza, dejando escombros del alien y su símbolo, antes de que Vilgax lo tomara en sus manos, los restos se unieron, formando a Diamante, ignorándose lo que paso con Piedra, podría ser que se fusionara con Diamante o que desapareciera luego de la resurrección. Piedra regresa en "El Secreto de Piedra", al comienzo del episodio, Tetrax usa una maquina y hace trizas el cuerpo de Diamante, revelando a Piedra debajo de él. Aquí se da a conocer que con un cristal especial (el que usó Vilgax para destruir el planeta) puede reconstruir Petropia, donde al final,se queda como el guardián del planeta, aunque no sin antes decirle que su ADN (acido desoxirribonucleico) aún está en el Omnitrix. Holograma thumb|holograma de Piedra Apariciones de Piedra Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena #Todo Brilla (Debút). #El Guante #Paradoja #Caballerizado #La Aparición de Darkstar #Buena Copia, Mala Copia #El Baile de Gwen (Mencionado). #Proyectado. #El Informante #Ayudando al Enemigo #Olvidados en la Tierra #La Venganza de Vilgax (Como Alienígena Escapado) (Accidental, Ben Quería Ser Muy Grande) y (muerto ante la reaparición de Diamante) #Secreto de Piedra (Alien Protagonista). Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena #Fama (Primera Aparición en Ben 10 Supremacía Alienígena). #Videojuegos (Mencionado). #Escapando de Aggregor (Holograma). #El Lugar De La Magia #El Perplexahedron (Mencionado). #Poder Absoluto #Viktor: Despojos para el Vencedor (Incosciente). #La Gran Historia (Por Ben Falso). #La Criatura Del Más Allá #Saludos de Techadon (Holograma). #Amigo De Mi Amienemigo #Enemigo Supremo Regresó en el episodio Fama peleando contra Bivalvan y siendo derrotado por este siendo electrocudado, debido a haver estado mojado de agua. Destranformandose en Ben. thumb En el capítulo La criatura del más allá se le muestra por primera vez volando. En amigo de mi amienemigo lo vuelven a destruir. Pero es probable que haya resucitado cuando Charmcaster devolvió a la vida a todos en Ledgerdomain. Ben 10: Omniverse #Trouble Helix MAD #Vaqueros y Fuerza Alienígena Videojuegos Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena: el vídeojuego Aparece sólo en la versión DS como alien adicional.thumb Ben 10: Vilgax Atacks Piedra aparece como un alien inicial en PSP, Wii y Xbox360, en DS y PS2 vuelve hasta MorOtesi. Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena The Rise of the Hex Es un alien adicional, este tiene una gran ventaja por que cuando te atacan, pierdes energía del Omnitrix y no energía vital al igual que Goop. Ben 10 Supremacía Alienígena Destrucción Cósmica thumb|210px|Cameo de Piedra como holograma en Cosmic DestructionSolo aparece su Holograma en el video final de el Coliseo. Transformación thumb|300px|rightLa transformación empieza con Ben cambiándole el pecho, después su cara se ajusta a la de Piedra, le salen 2 cristales de su espalda y finalmente grita el nombre del alien. Ventajas y Desventajas Habilidades *'Absorción de Energía (Láser):' Piedra posee la capacidad de absorber cualquier tipo de energía a través de su cuerpo o simplemente dejar que pase a través de él agresivamente (funciona con conductor). También es capaz de almacenar en el interior de la matriz biocelular de sus células la energía que absorbe para poderla utilizar más adelante. Puede recanalizar la energía que absorbe y/o tiene almacenada en forma de rayos láser multicolores explosivos. Mientras más energía absorba, más reistente se hace. *'Superfuerza:' Piedra posee fuerza sobrehumana. Puede saltar a grandes alturas por su fuerza. *'Semi-Indestructibilidad:' El material del cual está hecho su cuerpo es casi indestructible, lo que lo permite a Piedra la capacidad de ser casi completamente invulnerable e indestructible. *'Imunidad Radiactiva :' Piedra tiene la capacidad de ser inmune a la radiación y a la radiactividad. *Puede saltar a grandes alturas. *Puede volar (Revelado en el capitulo Secreto de Piedra). *Es un conductor de electricidad. *Puede revivir a Petropia a través de un cristal. *Puede lanzar un rayo que alumbra en la oscuridad. *Si es destruido se regenera en Diamante. *Puede lanzar rayos verdes de los picos de su espalda por si lo ataca un enemigo. *Sobrevive al espacio. Debilidades *Si no tiene una fuente de energía para recargar su poder, sus rayos no tendrán la misma potencia. *El agua lo hace débil a la electricidad. *No es muy veloz. *Los sonidos muy fuertes pueden romperlo. (En caso de que esto pasaría que el Omnitrix terminara su ciclo). *Si es golpeado con una fuerza mayor a 1.000 toneladas se romperá en fragmentos. *Si lanza muchos rayos se cansa. Piedra Negativo (Albedo) Es la versión de Piedra de Albedo, no lo utilizó en "la batalla final", pero sí en el videojuego Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena: Vilgax Ataca, tiene el símbolo del Omnitrix y el ojo rojo. FusionFall Él aparece en FusionFall como un alien atrapado en la nave de Vilgax en la misión Megawhattage!. Además aparece un casco, pantalón, zapatos, polera y sus cristales de la espalda. Además apareció un ítem de las piedras de su espalda en el interior de Ship. Además en el interior de ship puedes comprarle a un Galvan los zapatos y las piernas o pantalones de piedra estos son lvl 12 además en la misión Megawhattage! lvl 12 también puedes ganarte un casco y el torso del mismo Kevin te da esta misión y puedes encontrarlo en la nave de ship en los cielos del City Station únicamente puedes hacer esta misión si eres nivel 12. Galería Archivo:Chromastone_Helmet-1-.png Chromastone in FusionFall by Wheelz14.png|Piedra atrapado en la nave de Vilgax. Power full stone.png Oh Genial mi poder.png MAD thumb|250px|Piedra en MADUna parodia de Piedra aparece brevemente en el trigésimo segundo episodio de la serie de televisión MAD, en donde Jake Lonergan lo usa para aplastar con su puño a un anciano. En el segmento, se pueden visualizar cambios como: *Tiene los colores de Diamante *Tiene un ojo verde oscuro que le rodea la cabeza *No tiene boca *Sus cuatros cristales frontales están juntos *El símbolo del Omnitrix no tiene las partes negras *Se ve más musculoso *Parece ser tecnológico *Tiene 2 cristales en su cabeza *No tiene la cara en forma de triangulo *No tiene los cristales en el pecho *Los cristales son mas filosos. Ben 10: Omniverse Piedra aparece en Ben 10: Omniverse, no cambia nada. Curiosidades *Piedra regresa en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena en el Superomnitrix ya que fue destruido en el Omnitrix y en el Superomnitrix no, por lo que en este, su ADN esta completo. *En su transformación en "La aparición de Darkstar" y "Fama" tiene la misma pose solo que en distinta posición ("La aparición de Darkstar" era derecha y en "Fama" era Izquierda). *Este es el segundo alienígena que se le ve haciendo un movimiento en su transformación (Cuando se mueve para hacer su pose en el episodio Fama), la primera fue la transformación de Fuego en Secretos). *Cuando el Omnitrix muestra el holograma de Piedra, luego de que fue destruido, el Omnitrix transforma a Ben en Diamante, ya que Piedra esta debajo, Aunque así existe el holograma de Diamante como se vio en Sin una mano. *Este es uno de los aliens más versátiles del Omnitrix/Superomnitrix , ya que puede absorber ataques energéticos, lanzar rayos, atacar de manera cuerpo a cuerpo, volar y casi es indestructible (si combina el 2 y el 4 respectivamente puede ser un "bombardero aereo"). *Aunque no parezca es un alien muy débil ya que Vilgax lo derrotó de un golpe y Bivalvan de igual forma. Vilgax lo venció 2 veces, en La Venganza de Vilgax el cual literalmente lo asesinó y en Secreto de Piedra donde volvió a ser derrotado de un golpe (ahora fuera del Omnitrix) y en Fama donde Bivalvan solo le da un ataque de agua y es derrotado por este, además en especial dicen que es indestructible. *En el episodio el Informante, este casi es controlado por los DNAliens, pues le pusieron encima un xenocyte, pero se libro de él con un rayo de energía y porque esta hecho de silicon indestructible. Curiosamente el Xenocyta estaba al revés. *En la Versión Latina, Cuando dice su nombre a veces dice "Soy la Piedra" ya que su nombre en ingles es mas largo, y al decir solamente "Piedra" su boca se seguiría moviendo sin decir nada hasta que termina de decir "Stone.....". *En el videojuego Ben 10 FA: Vilgax Ataca, Piedra lanza trozos de cristal como Diamante, pero en la serie Piedra nunca ha hecho eso. *Cuando Ben se transforma en Piedra en el episodio La aparición de Darkstar su pose es similar a la de Goop en su primera transformación. *Su especie es Crystalsapien y la de Diamante es Petrosapien, curiosamente el nombre de cada especie quedaría mejor al reves por los materiales de que están hechos, es decir que la especie de Piedra fueran los Petrosapiens (esta hecho de piedra) y la de Diamante los Crystalsapien (esta hecho de cristal) tal vez se deba a que al darle una especie a Diamante, los creadores no tenían contemplada la existencia de Piedra. *Piedra es igual e idéntico a un Mineral al igual que Diamante. *Es uno de los seis juguetes de Ben 10 Lego. *En el episodio La Venganza De Vilgax, cuando Piedra se libera del Omnitrix ,destruye todo por no tener el cerebro de Ben, pero en el episodio Secreto de Piedra cuando Tetrax lo libera del cuerpo de Diamante, Piedra se controla normalmente, tal vez porque al escapar el cerebro de Piedra quedó en Omnitrix *En Supremacía Alienígena es uno de los favoritos de Ben ya que quiere usarlo varias veces, pero algunas veces el Superomnitrix falla. *En Todo Brilla la chica zombie intento electrocutarlo pero no pudo hacerle daño, pero en fama Bivalvan lo mojo e hizo que se electrocutara muy fuertemente, esto se debe a que si esta seco, Piedra no puede ser electrocutado. *En La criatura del más allá Piedra aparece volando, como pasó con Sugilite en El Secreto de Piedra. *Es el alien con mas ataques sorprendentes e inesperados y según tetrax tiene mas poderes de los que piensa, pero aun así es muy fácil de vencer para enemigos fuertes como Vilgax o Bivalvan, algo que es extraño, porque según muchas personas, es la contaparte de Diamante, un alien muy resistente. *En Fama, Ben no estaba seguro de que aún tenía a Piedra. *Este alien ha sido destruido don veces. Una en La Venganza de Vilgax y la otra en El enemigo de mi amienemigo. *Es uno de los aliens mas resistentes. *Curiosamente, solo él y Diamante han sido destruidos y ambas especies están unidas en un lazo casi exacto. *Es el último alien utilizado en Supremacía Alienígena y con su estilo de animación. *Piedra (sin contar el episodio Retiro para parejas) ha aparecido todas las veces que el equipo viajó a Yahwahtacsip. *En el episodio El enemigo de mi amienemigo vuela de manera diferente, impulsado por sus rayos. *Hizo un cameo en una parodia de MAD. *En OV no cambia nada. Categoría:Aliens Categoría:Personajes resucitados Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Aliens de Ben Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Heroes Masculinos Categoría:Aliens liberados Categoría:Aliens de Ben 10.000 Categoría:Aliens absorbentes